


wrapped in your arms (i swear i'd die)

by thedreamsteam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Adam can’t stop staring at Gansey.or,Adam has a crush on Gansey and he just can't stopstaring
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	wrapped in your arms (i swear i'd die)

**Author's Note:**

> i say this is dedicated to layla, jamie, and abby (hi oops) bc adansey duh
> 
> also!! title is from better man by 5sos

Adam can’t stop staring at Gansey.

It’s midnight in the apartment, and the windows are open, letting the smell and the sound of the town in. He has music playing softly through the room, it being the soft sounds of a playlist Gansey found the other day. He doesn’t know what it’s called or what it consists of, but the sounds are calm and he enjoys that more than anything else. 

Gansey is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book, with sticky tabs all throughout it. Adam knows it’s so he can discuss it with someone later (and it’ll probably be him, because he can’t say no to Gansey when he sounds so _excited_ , and also because no one else wants to hear Gansey talk when it’s not about school), and he also knows that other people would find it annoying, but he can’t help but find it endearing.

He’s sitting at his kitchen counter, with his laptop in front of him as he faces into the living room, his essay open on it and his notes scattered around it. He’s nearly done with it, and he only has a sentence or two left of the last body paragraph and then the conclusion, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the living room.

He should be able to tear it away, usually, but just, it’s _Gansey_. The boy he has a crush on. The boy who he wishes would love him back. The boy who he tries to act normal around. The boy who he doesn’t know what to do with. Just, the boy.

“Where’re you at in the book?” He calls out instead, deciding that if he’s not gonna be able to tear his eyes away, he might as well have an excuse. He knows the book Gansey is reading, even though he read it a few years ago, and he’s waiting for the answer.

“They just arrived at the camp, and they crashed into the lake.” Gansey answered back, purposefully not answering more because he knows Adam isn’t done. Adam should hate him for it, but he’s doing it for a reason. “Finish your paper, and I’ll tell you what else.”

“Fine.” He answers, but he gets up to get a cup of coffee instead. He hears Gansye make a noise (of disappointment?) but he ignored it in favor of his second cup of coffee that day. It’s what he needs to power through this last bit, but when he returns to his place, he finds in the time it took to make the cup, Gansey had left and returned from taking out his contacts, wearing his glasses instead.

“God, I like you.” He whispers to himself, quiet. Gansey comes over after a moment, entering the kitchen, and Adam assumes he must want a cup of coffee so he gestures to the pot, but Gansey shakes his head at that.

“What’d you say?” Gansey asks, instead, and it takes a moment for Adam to realize what he’s talking about.

“Oh, nothing.” He says, feeling his face turn a tiny bit pink, and Gansey smiles , taking a step closer. “Really, it was nothing.”  
  
“You aren’t as quiet as you think.” Gansey tells him, in response, and his cheeks turn that little more pinker. Gansey’s hand comes up, resting on his cheek, and Adam nearly freezes, because holy shit, what the _fuck_ is happening.

“Is this okay?” Gansey asks, voice nearly a whisper, and Adam nods, afraid to say the wrong word.

“More than okay.” He nearly whispers as well, and before he can say anything else, Gansey leans in.

Whenever he’s told anyone that he’s never had his first kiss, the person has always been shocked. “But, look at you!” They would say, and Adam would disagree, because _look at him_. He’s the poor boy who lived in a trailer park, and now he’s here, still poor. He wears ratty clothes, and can only buy from second hand stores, and doesn’t buy anything new. To him, it’s clear why he hasn’t had his first kiss, but he guesses it’s not as clear to the people who know him. 

He’s never been kissed before, and he can’t tell if it’s cliché to say that it feels amazing. Really. He’s always heard people describe it as fireworks going off, but for him, it feels like a thunderstorm had been in for all his life, but with this kiss, it drove it away, leaving calmness in his body. It feels like so much had been going on and this kiss calmed everything.

When he pulls away a moment later, he doesn’t pull far, with Gansey’s hand wrapped around his back and his hands resting on Gansey’s shoulders.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” He finally asks, and Gansey laughs.

“Far too long.” He smiles.

For that smile, Adam decides that he doesn’t mind anymore if he can’t stop staring at Gansey. Besides, Gansey couldn’t stop staring at him either.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr oops its @adamparrrish


End file.
